Adiós hermano
by Zayde
Summary: A Regulus no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias, así que no iba a irse sin despedirse de su hermano.


Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie me pertenece, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a quien ella ha cedido sus derechos.

Sirius se sentó en el sillón más elegante del salón, el sillón que había pertenecido a su padre. Por unos segundos su mente vago por su niñez, por todas aquellas horas muertas en las que "su familia" se había dedicado a comentar los pequeños "desperfectos" de los media-sangre, sangre-sucia y traidores de sangre.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro. Traidores de sangre. ¿Quien les iba a decir a ellos que su propio hijo se convertiría en lo que más despreciaban?

Recordó a su padre, el "ilustrísimo" Orión Black, gran preservador de la pureza de sangre, claro que tampoco era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta el lema de la familia "Toujours pur", siempre puro. Una sonrisa volvió a aflorar a sus labios al recordar la paranoia de su padre, gracias a ella la Orden se refugiaba allí, la misma que había echo que instalará todas las medidas de seguridad conocidas. Pobre infeliz.

De allí paso a su madre, la "honorable" Walburga Black, obsesa de la pureza de sangre, y la opinión de la sociedad. Seguro que, su "pobre" madre nunca había superado su "traición". Mala bruja.

Regulus.

Su hermano.

Solo lo podía recordar como un niño, como un joven tímido, y estudioso, preocupado por no decepcionar a sus padres. Estúpido, como pudo creerse esa tontería de la pureza de sangre...

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación.

En el suelo aún estaba el libro "La nobleza de la naturaleza: una genealogía mágica", con el que esa misma tarde había matado aquellas pinzas que intentaban herir a su ahijado. Si no recordaba mal era el mismo libro que Regulus había estado leyendo el día de su "fuga".

Lo recogió del suelo y empezó a pasar sus páginas, cada vez con más rapidez, y entonces, algo cayó. Una carta.

"_A ti, hermano"_

Ese era el destinatario, él, no tenia dudas, era una carta de Regulus, para él.

"_Hola Sirius,_

_Tanto tiempo._

_¡Ja, es irónico como nos traicionan las palabras, he empezado con un hola cuando en verdad esto es un adiós._

_Me voy hermano, ya tengo el billete en la mano, y pronto vendrán los ferroviarios a darme pase. Pero no te preocupes, estoy preparado, no temo la muerte._

_Solo quería darte las gracias y pedirte perdón._

_No la entendí, tu partida, no la entendí, pero ahora ya sí. _

_En un principio te odié, te odié con toda mi alma, y lloré, lloré como el niño que era. Después intenté ser todo lo que tú no habías sido y nuestros padres querían, por eso me uní a ellos (a los ferroviarios como nosotros los llamabamos), luchando por la pureza de sangre, en la que cada vez creía menos, gracias a ti._

_Me dolió, me dolió que me negarás como hermano, tú eras todo lo que yo quería ser, y me dejaste solo. Pero lo que más me dolió fue que no me ofrecieras irme contigo. Yo te quería, eras mi hermano._

_Pero gracias por haberte ido, tu partida ha sido mi senda de salvación, sin ella no hubiese podido encontrar el camino de vuelta a la vida. Gracias por indicarme la senda correcta. Gracias._

_Recuerdas el día que tomaste el tren para iniciar tu tercer año, yo tenía cuatro años. Madre se había quedado en casa, padre se puso hablar con los Avery, y yo, me puse a llorar. "¿Por qué lloras renacuajo?" me preguntaste y te respondí que no quería que te fueras. Me llevaste a una esquina, te agachaste y me dijiste "Pase lo que pase, siempre, siempre estaré ahí para lo que me necesites, solo has de mandarme una lechuza y acudiré, estés donde estés. Hagamos una promesa, repite conmigo: _

_Hermanos, amigos, aliados,_

_prometemos protegernos_

_por la magía, la sangre,_

_la amistad y, la vida, por_

_que somos, hemos sido y,_

_seremos siempre,_

_compañeros de batalla."_

_Siento haberme pasado al bando contrario, siento haberte fallado, siento que no hayas podido confiar en mi, siento no haber podido ser tu compañero de batalla. Lo siento._

_Ya están aquí._

_Gracias por todo, y por favor, perdóname._

_Tu hermano_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_P.d: Finalmente no fui un tonto Black hasta el final_.

Sirius volvió a doblar lentamente la carta. Unas lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

Un susurro escapó de sus labios: "Por su puesto que te perdono... hermano".

Como respuesta, una ligera brisa agito sus negros cabellos.


End file.
